The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Channel estimation is an important parameter determined by a receiver generally in any communication system and particularly in wireless communication systems due to the variable nature of the channel. The performance of the receiver and many operations performed by the receiver depend on the quality of the channel estimation. Communication systems such as wireless local area networks, cellular networks, etc. provide pilot tones or training sequences in transmit signals or packets, which the receiver can use to estimate the channel. The channel conditions, particularly in a wireless channel, change dynamically. Accordingly, the channel needs to be estimated dynamically. For example, in wireless local area networks, the channel is estimated on a per packet basis.